In the conventional art, a piezoelectric power generating device that includes a piezoelectric element is known as a small-sized power generating device (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Since a piezoelectric power generating device includes a piezoelectric element and a member that applies a stress to the piezoelectric element when an external force such as vibration is applied to the member, the configuration of such a piezoelectric power generating device can be simplified, and such a piezoelectric power generating device can be reduced in size. Therefore, a piezoelectric power generating device is expected to have a wide range of applications such as, for example, in a power supply of a wireless device for a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) that is mounted in the interior of a tire.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-54450